Fights Bring Out The Confessions
by Fiona12690
Summary: JONAS: You know what they say, you win some you loose some. I just wish he wasn't the one I lost...to her or is it them?. PostJoella, One-SidedJacy. Pre-Jovinick.


**Fights Bring Out The Confessions**

**Summary: {JONAS} **You know what they say, you win some you loose some. I just wish he wasn't the one I lost...to her or is it them?. **{PostJoella, One-SidedJacy. Pre-Jovinick}**

**A/N: **This is not my best fic since I haven't posted a fic on here since Feb.15.2009. Yeah, and that was only to update a story actually which still isn't done. All I have to say is right now, I have joined the darkside...what? Black makes me look thinner. Anyways, I'm writing Jonas Brothers fics on a new JB fan-site right now which is located on my profile under my Homepage.

**A/N2:** This story is Pre-Jovinick for my readers on JonasFic, DedicatedtoFanfics, and Fantastific. I hope you will enjoy!

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to **suburbs** for her fabulous JONAS stories, it made me want to write one for her.

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**-Macy's Pov-**

You know the day started out great. I woke up, ate breakfast, checked the Jonas fan site, spent fifteen point twenty-seven minutes walking to school only to find my bestfriend and her boyfriend of six months going at it right in the middle of the hallway. That's right Stella Malone and Joe Lucas were having it out in ways I didn't even think were possible. I was almost afraid to get close. Lucky for me though my choice was decided for me as Nick and Kevin pulled me away from the scene by both of my arms.

" Macy, you don't want to be in the middle of this." Nick had told me as they both led me to a seat in the cafeteria where most of the younger students usually hang out. I looked around and raised an eyebrow. Nick waved me off of my question of why we were in the cafe.

" So Joe and Stella?" I started, watching the Lucas boy's facial expressions. Nick's usual stoney expression faltered while Kevin's usual happy one wasn't so happy. You could say it was sad, borderline angry?

I waited for one of them to speak. I needed to know what exactly was causing a major rift between my bestfriend and her man. I opened my mouth to say something, when Kevin finally spoke. His voice was sullen and almost held next to no emotion, I was so shocked about it that I almost missed what he said.

" They might be breaking up."

Hold up, wait a minute. Lets back up here. Kevin say what? I mean this can't be happening, because Kevin really couldn't have just said that. The problem is... I know that he really did.

" What they can't! I've never seen them so happy. What happened to make you think they're going to break up?" I bellowed in complete shock. I mean, yeah this really couldn't be happening, Joe and Stella belong together.

I looked at Kevin, but it was Nick who answered my question. " Stella accused Joe of liking, no, loving another girl."

" What? Does he? How could she say that? Is it true? I can't believe this?" I paused and Nick looked up at me.

" Joe doesn..." I turned towards him and cut him off.

" I can't believe Stella would accuse him of loving someone else. Hasn't she seen how he looks at her, as if she's a queen who needs to be waited on, hand and foot." I stated firmly. They both looked up at me in shock, but I just ignored them and continued on with my rant. " I mean come on. What did he do talk to a girl and Stella got jealous? I mean come on, Joe practically head over heels in love with her. How come she can't see it? All I can ask is, is what Stella said true? Does Joe love another girl more than he loves Stella?"

" Yes, only Joe doesn't know it yet." Kevin replied. Now it was my turn to be shocked again and jump from my chair.

" Wait a minute...what?"

" It's obvious. Joe loves Stella, but he loves her like he loves us. She is like a sibling to him, but he hasn't realized this yet and Stella has." Nick told me pulling me back into my chair at the table. I just sat there, doing nothing for the next few minutes. This news was disturbing to me. I just can't picture Stella and Joe just not being together. That's not even supposed to cross anyones mind as an idea.

" This can't be happening. I mean they were made for each other. Do you know who it is that Stella suspects, because I could find out and go beat her down for even making this happen." I declared. " Who could it be?"

" It's you, Macy." I heard behind me. I snapped around and saw Stella standing there all slumped over herself with Joe nowhere in sight. I got up from my chair again, but this time I sat her in it.

" Stella? That's ridiculous on so many levels. How can you even suggest that? It's obvious that Joe loves you..." I said, only to get cut off by her in mid sentence.

" No Macy. Joe is in love with the idea of being with his bestfriend forever, but I can tell his heart is in other places, it has been for awhile."

" But Stella?"

" But nothing Macy. Joseph Adam Lucas is completely smitten with you. I have been his bestfriend long enough to know this."

" I just..."

" You can and you will." She told me in her do not argue with me voice that she only reserved for the boys themselves.

My breath hitched as I breathed in, trying to let my head get around this stupid thought Stella has created in her own mind. " I've got to go..." I muttered before flying out of the cafeteria hearing Stella and the boys call after me. I didn't stop when I entered the hallway. I flew past the teachers and weaved through the students, passing lockers as I make my way out of the front enterance of the school. I raced down the steps, passing a very startled Joe Lucas and ran off school property.

I just kept running and running and running. I just couldn't stop. How could she think that Joe would be in love with me, even like me like that. It really is a ridiculous idea, one just I couldn't accept. Before I realized what was happening the ground rushed up and met my face and everything went black.

**-JB-**

I opened my eyes and had to quickly shut them as the suns glare burned them. I soon found myself deep in a forest, in the middle of a bunch of trees resting on something soft? I turned to my left slightly and saw denim. I was laying on someones lap.

" It's about time you woke up. Are you alright?"

" Joe? What?" I shook my head trying to clear some of the cobwebs from it, but doing that just made my head hurt. " I'm fine Joe, just help me up please." He helped me stand up never letting go, making sure I wasn't going to fall over, but once he did let go I started to sway and nearly tipped backwards. He quickly weaved his arms around my waist and lowered us to the ground.

" Whoa, Macy. Come on, lets sit back on the ground for a little while." Joe suggested to me. Man, did it sound like a good idea. It was a good thing he eased me down because without him I would have just dropped like the ragdoll was when barbie came out. " Ok, now tell me what hurts, whats wrong, do I need to go an get someone? Macy, Macy?"

" Just shush, Joe. I have a bit of a headache, that it. No need to panic, call the National Guard, or go get any help. I'm ok. I just need to remember why I'm in the woods." I muttered trying not to move my head, man did it hurt a bunch.

" That I don't know. You ran right past me as you were leaving the school and I ran after you. You looked as if you had been crying. Macy, what has you so upset?"

" It's stupid, completely and utterly stupid. Nothing you have to worry your pretty little JONAS head about." I said, trying to wave off his concern, I give him a small pat on the head before trying to stand up on my own. That was the wrong thing to do. I feel myself being pulled back down towards him, his arms were still around my waist. He turned me around in his arms to face him, causing me to get a good look at the emotions in his eyes.

" Macy! It's not stupid if it has you crying and running off campus. Tell me what the problem is so I can fix it." Joe replied, his hand coming up towards my face. He brushed a few strands of hair out of my face before saying, " Please tell me, Macy."

I sigh and my eyes fall to look at the ground underneath us. " Are you..."

" Am I what, Macy? Come on, you can ask me whatever it is."

" Stella says your in love with me. My question is...Are you, Joe? Are you in love with me?" I'm finally able to say. I continue to look down, dreading the answer of rejection I am about to recieve.

It's been a few minutes of silence, the longest of my life and I wonder why, so I look up. What I see surprises even me. Joe looks confused. " Joe?"

" Am I in love with you? Macy, I may not be the brightest crayon in the box or the most forgiving guy on the planet, but I do know one thing. I know that I am completely in love with you. I'm just sorry it took Stella breaking up with me, my brothers cornering me, you running from me for me to notice." Joe replied smiling sadly. I didn't know what to say. I mean I just had to know for sure, this could be a dream that my imagination created when I hit my head.

" Are you sure? How can I be sure this is real? This could be a figment of my imagination brought on by my..." His soft lips were on mine in seconds. Oh god, this was real. Joe of JON... Joe was kissing me and then he pulled away. I groaned in protest against my will, his forehead resting against mine.

" Is that enough to prove to you that this is real? That I love you?"

" Joe?"

" Yeah, Macy?" He asked me. The tone of his voice told me that his eyes were open and that he wanted me to open mine as well, but I knew if I did I would fall. I had to do this my way.

" I'm sorry Joe. I just can't do that to my best friend. I'm sorry." I quickly pulled away from him and started to move away from him once I was on my feet properly. Before I knew it he was on his feet coming after me.

" Macy! Macy, Please!"

" No Joe, I can't be with you!" I bellowed at him before turning away from him once more. He caught my arm and turned me in my place.

" Can't or won't, Macy? Can't or won't? What part of I'm in love with you do you not understand Macy Misa?"

" Dammit Joe! Can't you understand that you're not the one I'm in love with!" I screamed ripping my arm from his grip before leaving the heartbroken prince standing alone in the woods.

**-JB-**

**-Joe's Pov-**

_*Heh heh heh ha ha ha hahahahahaha.*_

_I sank to the ground letting my chuckles turn into a hysterical laughter and then into sobs. Why does this always happen to me? I was blissfully happy till Stella claimed I was in love with Macy. Why do I always fall to hard so fast? I know we say that it really only happens with Nick, but it's a family trait. It happened to Kevin with Anya, happens to Nick whenever he decides to date some random girl and me, it only happens when my own feelings are pointed out to me. _

_You know, I only expected this to happen in a dream. I never actually thought it would be true. I wonder which one it is. It's obviously little Macy Misa is in love with one of my brothers. Is it my older and always happy older brother, Kevin, or my younger more talented than me in everything little brother, Nick. I mean how blind can I be to not notice that she loves one of them and not me. _

" Really, how stupid am I?"

" Joey-Bear?" _I heard. It had to be Kevin who spoke. He was the only one who really called me that ridiculous nickname anymore besides our parents. My head snaps up and I'm looking up into both of my brother's faces, they look relieved. That's when I noticed._

" When did it get dark out?" _The relief on their face reverts back to concern as Nick reaches out towards me to help me up I guess, but once his finger tips touch my skin he jumped back as if he had been burned._ "Nicky?" _I asked._ _I watched as my little brother shrugged out of his jacket as quickly as he could and place it around my shoulders. I was surprised at how much heat that was held within it so I flung it off of me. He picked it up and bundled me up in it again. This time he kept the jacket on me with the use of his own arms surrounding me. _

" Joey-Bear, how long have you been sitting here?" _Kevin asked me as he moved closer to Nick and I wrapped his arms around us._

" What time did my fight with Stella end?" _I asked in a dull voice_.

" Around 8:12 this morning. Don't tell me you've been sitting out here this whole time Joseph Adam!" _Kevin growled at me. I gave him my traditional eye-roll and shook my head. He sighed in relief. _

" No, about twenty minutes after that. I followed an upset Macy here. She had already tripped and hit her head on a tree root before I had got here and had passed out. I woke her up and things just went down hill from there." _I replied._

" What happened that you didn't come back to school with Macy, Joe?" _Nick asked me. I really wished he hadn't asked me that question. _

" Can't we just leave it. I really don't want to talk about it." _I muttered to them. I started to get up forcing them both to detangle their arms from my body and each other. I didn't want them to see the tears forming in my eyes. _

" Joey..." _Kevin started to say and I just broke. _

" Dammit Kevin. I asked if we could just leave it alright." _I uttered out in a mixture of a scream and crying_.

" If it's causing you this much pain Joey. We've got to talk about it now, not later." _Nick persisted. I knew he was right, but I couldn't._

" I don't want to talk right now!" _I hissed trying to get my point across, but Nick's expression was just as stoney as ever as if my anger didn't faze him. _

" Tell us Joseph! Tell us why we just had to spend the last seven hours looking for you in the dark. Tell us the reason why you were just sitting here out in the dark nearly catatonic before we arrived, that you weren't able to feel how cold it was. Tell us!" _Nick yelled at me._

" What do you want me to say Nick? Do you want me to tell you the painful truth? You know, I believed Stella when she said I was obviously in love with Macy. Look where it got me, dammit! " _I sobbed out. They both took unconciously took a step forward._

" Joe..." _I don't even know who said my name I was too focused on what exactly she told me and how I would tell my brothers. _

" You know before running back towards school she yelled at me. She said, _**" Dammit Joe! Can't you understand that you're not the one I'm in love with!"**_ Guys, Macy is obvious in love with one of you. Not me and it hurts," _My vision blurs as I place my hand over my heart and continue_, " it hurts in here. It's hurts so bad."

" Joe."

" I just want to go home Kevy, I'm cold." _Kevin nods and Nick grabs up my right hand in his and Kevin does the same with my left and they both lead me out of the dark and lonely woods and towards home. _

**END**

**A/N: Sup everyone? Alright, I really hope you enjoyed this story. It is definately my first JONAS story ever posted on this site. My other stories about the Jonas Brothers are on Profile under my Homepage! Look them up! **

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
